A Little Fall of Rain
by Thimblelina
Summary: Finn never realized how... beautiful Kurt was. Until he saw the pink start to fade from Kurt's cheeks and heard his angel voice get quieter and quieter. Could Finn... love this boy dying in his arms?
1. A Heart Full of Love

This is my first fanfiction EVER! But I've been writing forever. Critiques are very berry welcome! ^_^

My inspiration was my very talented friend, Maddison (whozzat), who wrote a beautiful kurt/finn fanfiction called "Such Great Heights."

The magnificent musical "Les Miserables" was also much of my inspiration.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me practice, Rachel. Les Miserables isn't like the other stuff we learned. It's harder."

"It's pronounced Le Miserab, Finn. I know its spelled Les Miserables, but it's French."

"Oh... my bad. Sorry."

"It's ok, Finn. I find your uncultured vocabulary quite cute, actually."

"Th-thanks."

Finn smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat.

Rachel flipped her sheet music in front of her face, so it slapped the air.

"Let's start from the beginning."

Rachel nodded in the direction of Brad the Piano guy, who started playing a melody that made Kurt Hummel stop in the hallway outside. It was one he knew very well.

_A heart full of love. A heart full of song._

Finn sang with his slightly raspy, deep baritenor voice. He looked at Rachel and thought about how she had pretty lips.

_I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh god, for shame. I do not even know your name. Dear Mad'moiselle. Won't you say? Won't you tell?_

Rachel broke in with her clear, waterfall voice that satisfies it's listeners to the core.

_A heart full of love. No fear, no regret. _

Now Kurt's angel face was looking through the window of the choir room door. His eyebrows came together slightly and he blinked slowly, the familiar music shivering through him.

_My name is Marius Pontmercy._

_And mine's Cosette._

_Cosette I don't know what to say._

_Then make no sound._

_I am lost._

_I am found._

Kurt's little hand touched the glass of the door. He closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them again and blinked a few times, trying not to cry.

_A heart full of light._

_A night bright as day._

_And you must never go away. Cosette, Cosette._

_This is a chain we'll never break._

_Do I dream?_

_I'm awake._

Kurt's bottom lip trembled. He felt like Eponine from Les Miserables. Eponine was always one of his dream roles. And why couldn't Eponine be played by a boy? There was no reason for that part to be female. Males could love unattainable males. Kurt certainly knew that was true.

_A heart full of love._

Kurt quietly sang Eponine's part of the trio, while Rachel and Finn sang the trio as a duet and did not notice the boy outside the door.

_He was never mine to lose. Why regret what could not be? These are words he'll never say. Not to me. Not to me. Not for me._

Finn and Rachel sang the last part of the song together, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Finn looked slightly uncomfortable, but Finn always looked slightly uncomfortable.

_For it isn't a dream. Not a dream after all._

A tear rolled down Kurt's pink cheek. He looked down and took a shaky breath. Then Kurt thought Brad the piano guy almost saw him, so he turned on his heels and walked away swiftly, hugging his messenger leather bag to his chest.

* * *

I don't own Glee, and all lyrics are from "Les Miserables."

What do you think so far?


	2. On My Own

Chapter 2! Yay!

I really want to hear Chris Colfer sing "On My Own."

* * *

Kurt sat at his kitchen counter in his pajamas, staring at his finished homework. The house was so quiet that the silence seemed unbearably loud. Kurt's dad was on a date with Finn's mom. The clock seemed to read 9:00pm for much more than a minute.

Kurt decided to go outside into the backyard. The air was cool, but thick from the rain the night before, and the sky was the kind of purple that makes you feel as though you're on another planet. Kurt sat lightly on a large rock next to a little pond. He watched a wasp drink water off some damp pebbles, and then fly away, buzzing. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands, massaging his temples. Then he peeked through his thin fingers.

He noticed how his porch light was misty in the water of the pond, and how the wet pavement of the walkway shined like silver, and how he was so very on his own. Then Kurt heard music playing in his mind, and he quietly sang to himself, his lips barely moving.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning._

Kurt hugged himself as though he felt a sudden chill, and tilted his head towards one shoulder.

_Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I loose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river._

Kurt daintily broke the glass smooth water of the pond with his finger, and the light scattered before returning to its original shape.

_In the darkness, the trees are full of star light, and all I see is Finn and me forever and forever._

Kurt stood up forcefully and stared at the tree in front of him as if it had done him a great wrong.

_And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I say, there's a way for us. _

Kurt leaned against the tree as if he had forgiven it.

_I love him, but when the night is over he is gone. The river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

Kurt slid down the tree and sat on the wet grass.

_I love him, but every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness which I have never known!_

Kurt realized how loud he had become and looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Every house was dark. There was only the sound of a single car driving though the next block over. Kurt picked a little blue flower and ripped off its petals, his face and neck wet with tears.

_I love him. I love him. I love him. But only on my own._

* * *

I don't own Glee. All lyrics are from "Les Miserables."


	3. Follow the Moon

LOTS of action in this chapter! No song this time.

* * *

Finn sat at his kitchen counter in his pajamas, staring at the homework he hadn't even started. His mom was on a date with Kurt's dad, but she had left the Television on in the other room. Finn could go turn it off, but he liked the background sound. It made him feel less alone. Finn squinted at the digital clock next to him and tapped it like a fish tank. He felt it must have said 9:00pm for an hour.

Finn looked down at his large hands. They were resting on the counter as though he was going to try and play the counter like a piano.

"I have big hands." Finn thought. "Kurt has such small hands. I bet if I held his hand you wouldn't even be able to see it anymore." He chuckled, and then sighed guiltily. Lately, Finn's thoughts had somehow led to Kurt every time he spaced out, which was a lot. At first, Finn didn't notice, but he became aware when he was daydreaming about kissing Rachel during Spanish class, and Rachel turned into Kurt in his mind.

Finn slapped the counter as he stood up, and then stood there awkwardly as he discovered he didn't have anywhere in mind to go. He looked up as if to search his mind for an answer, but ended up walking out the front door without a destination. He needed air. He would take a walk. In his McKinley High Football t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

Kurt decided to go for a walk too. He, of course, changed his clothes first. He slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans. They were the smallest size possible and still not as tight as Kurt would have liked. He added shiny black boots, a belt, a white v neck t-shirt, and his navy blue Marc Jacobs jacket.

Then Kurt studied himself in the mirror. He ran his hand down the side of his face, pulling his bottom lip down a bit with the end of his pinky finger. Then he dropped his hand and pushed his bangs into place with the other hand. Kurt stared into his own opalescent blue-green eyes. He was unsatisfied, but walked away from the mirror and out the front door.

Kurt walked for a long time. The wind was cold, and it messed up his bangs, but he didn't fix them. His boots made a loud clacking sound on the pavement. That and the wind were the only sounds in the night air. It was dark. Kurt found himself wondering about trivial things, like how and when the light bulbs in lamp posts get changed. A particularly cold wind stung Kurt's face and he shivered.

Kurt stopped and looked around. He was standing on a sidewalk going along the edge of a river. There was a rusty bridge going across it for trains to pass over. The water was dark green and the moonlight shined in it. Kurt remembered being a little boy on car trips and thinking that the moon followed their car. He laughed his staccato hum of a laugh and then breathed in at the uncomfortable broken silence.

Kurt stepped forward to get a better look at his friend the moon. His toes hung over the edge of the sidewalk. Then a particularly violent gust of wind came up behind Kurt and sent him falling over the edge into the water.

Kurt's tiny body made a quiet splash for such a fall, and the water above him settled before his head popped up again. He blinked and coughed out metallic tasting water. The current was strong. Kurt felt like the wind was freezing the water on his cheeks. He had no control over where the current was taking him.

Then Kurt felt something sharp pierce through his jeans and his leg. It was some kind of wire at the bottom of the river. Kurt screamed in pain, but the sound was stopped by water filling his nose and mouth. Then the current whipped him around with the wire still lodged in Kurt's calf muscle, and his head slammed into the wall of the sidewalk, hard. Blood ran down the side of Kurt's face. He heard his heartbeat loud in his head. The edge of his vision was blurred. He couldn't hear the wind or the water anymore. Water covered his mouth and flapped up to his nose whenever the current shifted. Kurt's body went limp and numb. It was like he was waking up from a dream and was too tired to do anything about his certain death.

* * *

I don't own Glee.


	4. I Honestly Love You

Finn watched his clumsy feet as he walked. He stepped over an entire rectangle of sidewalk with each step. Then he noticed the sidewalk curving and looked up. He was standing on a sidewalk going along the edge of a river. He kicked a white powdery rock into the water. It made a sound like someone clicking their tongue on the roof of their mouth, and then it sunk.

Then Finn thought he heard another disturbance in the water. It was just a light splashing sound, but it seemed out of place. He craned his neck to see down and around the curve of the river. He was bent almost into an L shape, and he squinted at what looked like a bundle of fabric stuck to the side of the sidewalk wall. He walked slowly closer to the bundle, still bent over, a bit more cautious than normal due to the dark ominous sky above him.

Finn breathed out and stumbled backwards when he saw that the bundle was shaped like a human. Murder scenarios flashed through his mind. He pictured scenes from cheap horror movies Puck made him watch. He almost turned and sprinted home. Then he heard the bundle cough. That cough made the bundle a person, not just a floating body. The cough was so small, it sounded like it could be a child. Finn's testosterone kicked in, like it had when he was a little kid on the playground pretending to be a superhero and saving the princess.

Finn ran towards the little person and knelt above him on the sidewalk. The cold wind blew from the opposite direction, and the person turned his head, coughing and swallowing more water with his eyes shut. Finn's heart stopped beating. He felt all his insides become stone.

It was the most beautiful face Finn had ever seen. It was always so perfect. It always had a sarcastic expression full of contempt. Now the normally flawlessly sculpted hair was a wet mess over the squinted eyes, and some of the skin in front and above the ear was scraped off. It was Kurt's angel face, and Finn couldn't bear to see it broken.

"K-Kurt."

Finn shook his head furiously.

"No. No no no!"

Kurt's eyes opened so slightly that they still looked closed. He saw only blended colors. He thought he was beginning to hallucinate Finn's voice. He wondered if he was going to see a bright light, and whether or not he should follow it. Then he felt arms come from up and behind him, and wrap around the front of his chest. His eyes opened wider in surprise, but he still only saw blended colors. Then the arms started lifting him up, and his leg stung intensely. He yelped in pain.

"Ah! S-Stop! W-wait! My... my leg!"

The grip of the arms softened but did not release him.

"I have to get you up here! What's wrong with your leg?"

"S-stuck on... stuck on... something. Wire. Hurts..."

"Listen to me Kurt. You have to pull it out. You have to, or you'll stay there forever."

"Can't."

"Yes you can, Kurt. Please, Kurt. Please!"

...

"Kurt! Please!" The voice broke and let out a terrified sob.

"I will... try."

Kurt brought his pale white fingers down to his leg and felt where the wire was. There was an inch long rip in his jeans and the wire must have stuck in almost an inch of Kurt's flesh. The skin around the wire felt like raw meat and stung when it met Kurt's fingers. He winced. The painful expression on Kurt's face caused the boy above him to shut his eyes and suppress a cry. Kurt wrapped his fingers tightly around the wire.

"I can't do it."

"Kurt..."

Kurt consciousness started slowly returning, and so did his will to live. He took 3 deep breaths, held the third, and pulled with all his might. He screamed with his mouth shut as the metal passed back through the hole it had made. Kurt cried softly.

"Good job Kurt. Now can I pull you up?" A shaken, yet relieved voice said.

Kurt nodded feebly.

The arms pulled him up so that slowly less and less of Kurt was in the water. Now he was conscious enough to be worried about his Marc Jacobs jacket being scratched on the sidewalk, but he was too weak to say anything about it. After a bit of a struggle, Kurt was lying on the sidewalk, face up and breathing heavily. A large, warm hand wiped the wet hair out of Kurt's face.

Finally, Kurt's eyes opened all the way. The corners of his vision were still a bit blurred, but the centre was clear, and he saw a very concerned Finn Hudson looking down at him, kneeling by his side.

"Finn?"

"Kurt! Kurt, oh Kurt, please be ok!"

Finn pulled Kurt to him so that in one swift movement Kurt was cradled in Finn's arms. Kurt closed his eyes and smiled.

"Finn..."

Kurt tried to reach his arms around Finn's neck, but became too tired and dropped them.

Finn hugged Kurt closer.

Then it started to rain. First just a few drops, but soon it was pouring. Finn hunched over Kurt, trying to shield him from the rain, but failing.

Kurt looked so drained. There was no pink left in his cheeks. His chest rose and fell slowly. Finn kissed Kurt's forehead. It was cold. Then Finn had an unintentional flashback of Kurt looking up at him and saying, "I honestly love you." He couldn't contain his emotion anymore. The sadness shook him. He blinked and tears that had been welling up ran down his face.

Suddenly, a melody came to Finn's mind. He started humming before he knew what he was doing. It was a melody Kurt knew very well. It was the into music to "A Little Fall of Rain" from "Les Miserables." Kurt's hand clutched Finn's shirt. He somehow found a last drop of energy to start to sing.

_Don't you fret, Finn Hudson. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now. You're here. That's all I need to know._

Kurt's eyes were still closed, but Finn never shifted his gaze from Kurt's eyelids, just in case they opened.

_And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow._

Kurt's grip on Finn's shirt softened. It was too much work to sing, and keep a fist. Finn put his hand over Kurt's hand. He was right, it did cover it completely. Then, though Finn had only heard the song twice in his life, he found the words.

_But you will live, Kurt Hummel, dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love!_

Kurt shivered.

_Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me. Comfort me._

Finn was so angry with the world for letting this happen.

_You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. I won't desert you now._

Kurt almost smiled.

_The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

Kurt opened his eyes just a little. The rain became less harsh.

_The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed. The sky begins to clear, and I'm a rest. A breath away from where you are, I've come home, from so far. _

Kurt coughed.

_So don't you fret, Finn Hudson. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._

"I'm here." Finn spoke.

_That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers..._

That was all the energy Kurt had left. He became silent.

Finn managed to sing the last word through his tears.

_Grow._

* * *

Don't worry, that's not the end! There's more to come. =]


	5. Running Through the Rain

I'm SO sorry I took so long to update! I feel uber guilty. . We got a new computer and haven't installed Word yet, and I was always too lazy to get out my laptop. Also, I'm busy because I'm in a show. (This week is tech week O_O) However, those are both bad excuses. I'm just a procrastinator.

Please excuse my lack of hospital knowelege. I've only been in the ER twice: when I was born, and when I got a concussion in 3rd grade from falling off a fence.

* * *

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he became completely limp.

Finn's mouth fell open and it turned into a silent scream. His broad shoulders shook and his eyes squinted shut. He let his head fall onto Kurt's chest. Then he felt Kurt's chest rising and falling slowly. Finn's eyes opened. He breathed in sharply and stumbled to his feet with the unconscious Kurt in his arms.

Finn ran through the rain, seeing blurs of yellow light through the slits of his eyelids. Then he saw a flat brick building across the street. He ran across the street without waiting for the walk signal and made an approaching car honk loudly and screech to a stop. Then he stood panting, in front of the hospital he came to every time he had injured himself playing football.

He let himself suck in a few more deep breaths before charging at the glass door at the front of the building. He prepared to slam it open, but it opened automatically and he almost fell over as he stumbled into the white room.

There was a woman with a sleeping toddler in her lap, a wide eyed old man, and a chubby woman with bright red lipstick sitting in the dark green waiting chairs. They all stared at Finn.

Finn stood there trembling and dripping wet, holding what looked like a Kurt-Sized rag doll in his arms.

The lady behind the desk made a little gasp. She came out from behind the desk and said "come this way." They walked quickly down a hall way with doors on both sides. Finn's wet sneakers made squishing sounds on the carpet. The lady stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked on it softly. Finn thought she knocked _too_ softly. He would have banged on the door so hard it might have broken down.

The doctor took much too long to open the door for Finn's liking. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Finn, and he was balding and wore huge glasses that made him look like a bug. The spectacle in his doorway didn't seem to faze him. He let Finn in and the lady nodded and closed the door as she left.

"What happened?" He said in a calm, breathy voice.

Finn stuttered, "I-I was walking and-and I saw s-something. Something in the water. Stuck to the w-wall. He hit his head. He w-was d-d-drowning. His leg! There was a wire stuck in his leg!"

"Ok, take a deep breath and calm down." The doctor said.

Finn looked at Kurt. "He can't hear you. He passed out."

The doctor chuckled, "I was talking to _you_. You can put him down on the bed."

Finn frowned and his grip on Kurt tightened. He did not want to let him go. Then he sighed and carefully placed Kurt on the paper covered bed. The doctor opened a cabinet, took out a pillow, slowly lifted Kurt's legs, and placed the pillow under them. Kurt grunted, coughed, opened his eyes a tiny bit, and then squinted from the bright light.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled with a goofy delighted grin. He fell to his knees beside the bed and threw himself onto Kurt, nuzzling into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt made a painful sound.

The doctor cleared his throat and tapped on Finn's shoulder. "He probably has a concussion. We'll do a cat scan to see how much damage was done. He'll also need stitches for his leg. You can wait in the waiting room if you like." He gestured towards the door.

Finn straightened up and petted Kurt's face with one finger. Kurt smiled a little bit. Finn looked up at the doctor, who gestured towards the door again. Finn reluctantly stood up and dragged his feet out the door while the doctor started asking Kurt questions like, "What is your name?" and "What day of the week is it?"

* * *

I promise to update sooner this time! ;D


End file.
